


Don't Be

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, F/F, Highschool AU, LGBT, Self-Harm, Shycharacter, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Amy's the new girl in school and is too shy and socially awkward to make any friends. However, a certain brunette latches onto her.





	Don't Be

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> On the happier side, David's super accepting.
> 
> Also a happy ending... After all the angst...

"Hey!" Clara called out to the tall red-head and jumped on her shoulders. 

Amy regained her balance, stepped away from the brunette, and stared at her with wide eyes. "W-Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she tilted her head curiously.

"Do that thing like I-I'm your friend," the shy girl stuttered out.

"Well," Clara reached out for her and pulled her closer. "Is there something wrong with us being friends?"

The bell rang, which made both girls jump and look at each other. Amy pushed herself way from the clingy brunette, clutched her notebook - that she somehow hadn't dropped – and ran to her class before she had the chance to talk to her again. 

At lunch time Amy sat down on the wall she always ate at. Alone. Always alone because she was still relatively new to the school and she was too shy to make any friends. No matter how much she told herself she enjoyed the time to herself, she found herself doubting her pessimistic positivity that she preferred it. At home she was always alone in her room at her computer desk, and majority of the time she made and ate her dinner alone. She tried to convince herself that it was okay, that everything was fine, that nothing bad would happen to her if she was alone. However, she was wrong. The thoughts in her head became dark after a while. Which is one of the reasons why she always tried to keep herself busy or entertained. She wouldn't think if she was preoccupied. Usually, these twisted, unwanted, anxiety induced thoughts happened late at night or when she was left alone at the house for the weekend. It happened more frequently now that she'd moved house and school. It happened any time she wasn't focusing in class. Sadly, that meant lunchtime was something she did not care for recently. 

"Hi," a voice disturbed Amy from her thoughts. She looked up to see a short brunette smiling down at her. 

"Why?" She asked almost absentminded, and then shook her head to correct herself. "I-I mean, hi... D-Did you want me to move?" 

The girl furrowed her eyebrows at her question, and then moved her bag to sit down. "Let's start with 'hi, I'm Clara' and then we'll segue to me asking a favour. It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging around with me."

"W-Weren't you hanging out with R-Rose and those other popular girls?"

"Yes, can't I do both though?" 

"Not legally," Amy shook her head and un-packed her lunch. Despite what she said was only half a joke, she hoped Clara took it for one, just to avoid her explaining anything. 

"Well, I'll just hang around with you," Clara shrugged. "Amy Pond then? Scottish, so you're definitely new here. That would explain why I haven't seen you around until this week. So, have you made any friends?"

"Um..." She shuffled uncomfortably. "N-No, I haven’t." 

“Well, you have me now,” the brunette smiled. “Don’t worry Ames, I don’t bite.”

* * *

“Much," Amy laughed. 

Clara blushed, “Well... It was just what I said to get you to like me and not be shy-”

“I was like that anyway,” the Scot sighed as she looked down at her feet, seeming troubled. “S-Still kind of am, I guess.”

Bonnie looked between the two, feeling the tension as her sister and secret girlfriend huddled up together. She decided to speak to break the silence. “So, you met by sist being pushy?” she smirked.

“What? I’m not p-”

“Kinda...”

“Hey!” 

They all giggled at the flustered Clara. Before the laughter died the older sibling decided to speak once more. “It’s fine Clara, I’m sure she’s grateful that you managed to befriend her.”

“Yeah, I am,” Amy grinned and hugged her. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably be... Y-Yeah...” 

The mood changed again...

* * *

 

“You know I love you right?” 

“Yeah,” Clara said uneasily at the other end of the phone. “I love you too Ames, what’s wrong?”

Amy laughed slightly, yet still had a catch in her throat. “There has to be something wrong for me to say I love you?”

“No, not at all. For you to ask that I know however, yes. Yes, that is alarming.”

The Scot shook her head, a tear running down her cheek. “Just remember, okay?”

“Wh-”

She hung up. She couldn’t handle the concerned voice of Clara talking to her. Not now.

Amy grabbed her note and placed it on the desk closest to the door. Trembling slightly, she took her jacket off and placed it on the chair. She cautiously walked over to her bed, and got her trusty blade out.

“This is good,” Amy breathed out shakily, looking down at the shiny metal. “She’ll move on, nobody else will car-”

Before she could finish the sentence, she felt warm liquid on her wrist. She looked down to see that she had already begun to cut. There was a lot of blood. There was a dull pain that spread around her entire arm, slowly increasing. 

Clara barged through the bedroom door, first aid kit in her hand, staring at Amy in shock and worry. They froze. Amy dropped the blade on her bed, blood dripping down onto it from her arm. She couldn’t help it anymore, and started to cry. Her vision blurred, she barely saw anything but a darker shade come across her quickly. She felt a dip in the bed and cold hands on her wounded arm. In all her distress, she only heard an echo of what her girlfriend was saying. She felt disconnected. Everything was colder, even the usual warm touch of the brunette. 

Still crying she managed to gasp out, “S-Sorry.”

“No need to be,” she heard faintly, yet she knew it came out rushed. “You’re going to be okay Ames, okay, it’s all good.”

She felt her arm be lifted up and a soft fabric being rolled over it. She flinched and gasped. Amy tried to pull her arm away but Clara kept it still. 

“I need to apply pressure Amy.”

All the rest was a blur in Amy’s mind. She remembered pain, shock, and guilt. She also remembered waking up in a hospital bed with Clara leaning on her torso, seemingly asleep.

“C-Clara?”

“You’re okay,” she muttered sleepily and rubbed her hand comfortingly. 

Amy looked down at her arm to see it bandaged up, and noticed she had a hospital gown on. Clara looked up at her, smiling as she caressed her face gently. Suddenly, tears began to fall.

“S-Sorry Clara,” she sobbed.

“What are you sorry for?” Clara asked softly, tears of her own threatening to spill.

“F-For you seeing that...”

The brunette paused, which made Amy’s breathing hitch. Damn. She had scared her. Scared her away. Just like Rory. Just like every possible relationship she could have.

However, even amongst these horrible thoughts rushing through her head, she noticed that Clara had stayed put. She merely stared at her. That was, until she was embraced in a gentle hug.

“Please don’t do that again,” she pleaded. “Don’t ever think that anything bad would happen for me seeing you like that. Remember that I’m here for you and always will be. Please know that you can talk to me whenever these thoughts get too much. No matter where we are or what time. Talk to me.”

Amy wanted to say thank you, wanted to say anything to show her immense appreciation for what Clara had just said. Despite her wanting, all she could do was cry and hug her.  

“Welcome,” Clara smiled, as if she knew what Amy so desperately wanted to say. 

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Bonnie jumped up, “Oh, that must be Dad.”

When she left the room, Clara held Amy close to her. “You okay?”

“Um, just nervous as hell...” She sighed.

“Trust me, it’s more nerve wrecking meeting and getting approval of Bonnie than my Dad. You’ll be fine,” Clara reassured as she rubbed her leg soothingly.  

As soon as David walked in the room he paused, turned to Bonnie, and back to the two girls. “Is this an intervention?”

“No, Dad,” Bonnie laughed and tapped him on the shoulder as she walked past. She resumed to her normal seat on the opposite sofa. “Clara wants to tell you something.”

He cautiously walked over and sat down next to his eldest daughter, “This still feels like an intervention...”

“It’s not,” Clara chimed in. “It’s just uh, well, um...”

For once Clara was lost for words. This came as a shock to everyone. Amy rubbed her back comfortingly, hoping it would do the same to her girlfriend as it had done to her. 

“Um,” she smiled nervously. “You know the way you’re straight and Bonnie’s lesbian?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. 

“Well, I’m kinda in between-”

“So, you’re bisexual.”

Everyone looked up at him in shock. They all expected him to be clueless like Amy’s Aunt, it would seem he wasn’t. 

He laughed slightly, “I may be old but I know about these things. Your mother was bisexual, so she told me about all of the sexualities. It was rather interesting. Of course, my mate, Kyle, got fed up of it when we would start talking about it and both agree that a girl is hot- I'm sorry, you were saying?”

“Oh uh, well,” Clara straightened up. “Really? Mum was bi?”

“Yup,” he smiled at them, almost smugly. “I’m surprised you didn’t realise, she would always comment on women like Bonnie would.”

“When did I-”

“When you were younger you came home ecstatic about this cute girl you met, and you would agree with Ellie about the women when you were... Let’s say around ten years old. I’m surprised you never realised sooner, or told us.”

Bonnie blushed slightly. “Yeah well... S-Shut up.”

David laughed when she hit him in the shoulder. Amy noticed this behaviour, suddenly relieved. She knew this little announcement was going to be easier than she thought, and she wasn’t the one saying it. 

“Okay, so you’re okay with it. That’s good,” Clara grinned. “You’d be okay if I was dating Amy, right?”

“Aren’t you already?”

Another round of stunned silence.

“Oh, sorry, are you not?” David panicked slightly.

“No, no, we are,” Clara assured. “I don’t think any of us expected that.”

“Do you also know that she’s pansexual?” Bonnie pointed at Amy, who froze. Once she saw her reaction, she apologised.

“No, I didn’t,” David turned to Amy. “Does your family know?”

She nodded shyly. “D-Didn’t take it too well...”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” he frowned slightly, clearly feeling guilty for bringing it up. “Well, you’re always welcome here Amy.”

Amy smiled slightly, blinking away tears. Clara saw this and intertwined her hand in hers, squeezing it slightly. “T-Thank you sir.”

“You can call me David,” he grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had no clue how to end this so I ended it with David being nice.


End file.
